


Magenta Hibiscus and Her Moon

by EnigmaticSoul, WiltedandReborn



Category: Original Work
Genre: (will add more depending on what's written), Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Degrading kink, F/F, Fingering, Gore, Humiliation, Immortality, Orgasm Denial, Poisoning, Possessive Sex, Powerplay, Scratching, Teasing, Tentacles, clitoral stimulation, demoness - Freeform, demonic lesbian relationship, minor hard vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSoul/pseuds/EnigmaticSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedandReborn/pseuds/WiltedandReborn
Summary: She could not live without her- nor could she dare to envision a night without her presence beside herself. She would wither, she would fade. She needed her- her and her macabre embrace enveloping them wholly into ecstasy and debauchery.She Loved Her.





	1. Visitation at Midnight

A stilled evening, a stilled room- pardoning the occasional flicker of candlelight that ate away at its magenta wax- a woman, ripened with mature age somewhere in the mid-forties, skin adorned with a rich ebony complexion in which practically glowed. Her silk nightgown, a dark burgundy complimenting her red undertone and hugging her well endowed frame comfortably an tastefully. She sat in front of her obsidian vanity, pondering silently, musing herself with mundane thoughts as she tended to her wavy ivory locks- which stopped just above her shoulders with a brush. This single course of action would commence even when she'd catch whim of a presence just behind her door, still looking ahead at her mirror at her tall bedroom door, it would open but slightly then it would give just a few more inches- just enough for a single person to slip through. Though what came through was a single blackened hand, wrapping its knuckles about the side of the door itself, then came a bare leg- ever so did it tantalizingly would it curl itself just a bit against the door. The woman who was seeing this though her mirror would grin- amused, stopping to brush her hair to speak to the visitor would had their self wrapped onto the door in a entrancing manner. 

"Are you here to seduce me, 'O Wicked Temptress'?"

A scoff was the visitor's response, withdrawing their leg only to fully enter the candlelight room. Barbra, the ebony dame with white hair was graced with the presence of no one else but her beloved, Devilyn, a devil. What a presence it was, her beloved was beautiful, their lips adorned with onyx and skin possessing a pale complexion excusing her unnaturally inky colored hands, hair- cascading past their waist; black as the nightly sky, though she too was just as mature with age like Barbra, they possessed a few white streaks, not many but two on the sides of her head, they were braided and taken back to form a prolonged braid in the back. Devilyn would narrow her silver eyes at Barbra, not coming towards them, but backing up onto the bedroom door, allowing her back to push the door close, not caring if it had sounded off. Her one bare leg would slip out from the slit of her translucent black nightgown, the outline of her frame vaguely shown through. 

"...'Wicked Temptress'...? That is rich coming from you, the one who feeds off of emotion like that of a succubus. Some shadow demon you are,"

A giggle came from Devilyn, it was not a jab but a playful jest- this hasn't been the first time she would poke fun at Barbra's means of feeding, though Barbra would get vex at this and clicked her tongue. She swiftly turned her body to face the devil at the door, her white waved hair would hug her face as she delivered an icy gaze their way. She wanted to badger on, but perhaps not now, she could sense that Devilyn wanted something from her, though what would make her smile. She'd stand slowly and smooth out the nightgown hand her slender hands. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure in having none other but you Sterling to darken my doors at such a late hour?" 

She gave her head a slight tilt, waiting for the devilish woman to provide an answer while slim swarthy fingers would idly play with the tied strings that had her nightgown to properly sit onto her shoulders. Meanwhile Devilyn, body lightly pressed to the door, she would raise a black claw to her lips and tap them, as if she was in thought, give or take a handful of seconds, her black claw would then direct itself to Barbra. She'd smiled and shake her head. 

"Who other than you, Spokesworth? Besides you..._owe_ me," She would dropped her arm back to her side and pushed herself gently from the door, waltzing to Barbra. She'd saunter closer to them until their bodies were pressed gently together- Barbra having a more fuller chest than Devilyn, she would press on having Barbra who was shorter back into the vanity behind them, their hands would clench onto sleek flat surface, having some of the items sitting on top wobbled and few fall over. Devilyn would press her knee at Barbra's thigh, forcing them to part, her grey eyes would eat up the delicious sight of the woman was now looking back at her with a gaze most frigid and stern, waiting. 'What a hypnotizing glare...and all for me.' Devilyn thought to herself, she fancied her heart shaped face with a smile, feeling herself unravel under their azure stare, always so intense, this one. She cast her gaze up ahead at the mirror, seeing the very position they were in, it was simply salivate-inducing. Her expression would harden, her head bowing down to gawk at her lover in which she had currently pinned, dipping her head lower, her cheek would brush up against theirs. "I am here to collect recompense, Barbra, I am sure..." A peck beneath Barbra's chin and several more cascading down their neck while they in response would tip their head back and arch their self into her. "...You will pay in full."

Black claws venturing into snow white hair, Devilyn would grip a handful into her palm and yank, having Barbra's head jerk back, exposing their chest and throat to her, watching them take breathes that weren't a necessity. Devilyn would bare her serrated teeth, growling softly then seizing for the tied together strings that kept Barbra's nightgown from falling off their person. Silk strings between her teeth, Devilyn would tug them until they came loose and untied, having burgundy silk drape past Barbra's much fuller chest. The raven haired woman would gasped softly and bite her finger at such a sight, she felt no shame in ogling her lover, though she was currently distracted. Barbra sought purchase in this opening and would swoop one hand from below to meet Devilyn's shrouded crotch, her finger gliding between their inner thighs then bending into a scoop like motion to take a hold of their vulva. Devilyn would catch her breath and freeze, she should have suspected this, knowing that this demoness would pounce at any given opportunity. 

"You _minx..._"  
Barbra would raise a brow. "Me...a minx? Heavens no, Sterling not I- I'm not the one whose soaking my palm right now." She provided emphasis by pressing her fingertips between their puffy labia, feeling the chiffon fabric slicken with pre.  
Devilyn let out a chortle that faded into a light moan. "Guilty."


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devilyn needed much more from Barbra than just her body, the avarice that gnawed upon her rationality pushed her at the edge of obsession over her the exquisite dame, Barbra.
> 
> But she is to find that Barbra too had plans of her own.

Barbra used her comb to tenderly stroke away the knot in the strands of her full, vibrant white hair. Last night was a lovely time, she found herself feeling accomplished when gawking at her vanity to see the sleeping Devilyn lain across her queen-sized velvet colored covers, robbed from all attire, it amused the shadow demon with a soft smile, it seemed wise not to awaken the devil and decided to walk lightly towards her closet to don herself in a usual magenta gown with black laces on the side that hugged against her curvaceous form. She used only her index to effortlessly curl her fringe that draped over her right eye. There was not particular planning for the day but she had planned to always look presentable. Though her perks for manipulating shadows was best practiced during the day, she knew for now she was satisfied with the souls she had extracted from recent kills before planning a passionate time with the lady devil. As she stepped into opalescent slippers she had wondered what all Devilyn had been up to while she was away, she kept in mind to ask that later on. For now apart from her malicious species her body acted accordingly to how a human woman would, and Barbra fancied some red wine that was left downstairs in her kitchen. She took one final glance upon the slumbering devil and made her exit.

Devilyn's eyes slowly opened few moments later, her grey irises reflecting the sun's light that had seeped through the gaping golden curtains. She granted softly and turned over, expecting Barbra to be there but instead felt her arm hug around mover covers rather than a waist, it teased her. Last night was pleasant but wasn't nearly enough, maybe Barbra expected that they have one moment together and they go their separate ways? She couldn't blame that mindset since that's how they often were, lustful and soon to eventually depart. No, Devilyn didn't plan to leave, not this time. She gracefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, finding her clothes nearby, they weren't needed, especially she was yet to be satisfied. 

"Barbra?" Devilyn called.

No answer.

The lady devil gave a sharp exhale and stroked her long black hair back with her sharp fingers and made her way out the elegant bedroom. The corridor gave much evidence that the house was indeed Barbra Spokesworth's, the small yet shimmering gold chandelier hung at the ceiling with dangling fluorescent lights that have hue to the vases placed orderly upon the mahogany table and paintings of landscape that would mistake anyone to believe Barbra was a peaceful woman but she knew better. After she made her way downstairs and saw Barbra holding to goblet glasses with red liquid she assumed to be wine. The sly smirk on her face gave away that she indeed expected Devilyn to search for her.

"You should know not to raise your voice, I'm an old woman," Barbra teased and offered the the goblet glass. "You don't seem to have manners, Sterling, coming over in the middle of the night. And now gracing yourself before me naked. You're tempting me."

She took the glass and took a few sips, pleased that Barbra played so hard to get. It was cute but very transparent that the shadow demon was indeed flattered, "Am I? Well just by the very sight of you I think I'll just have you now."

Before Barbra can speak everything happened so fast. The shattering sound of their goblet glasses impacting onto the black marble floor and soon her back impact against the wall. She let out a hitched gasp and widened her eyes at the hungry sight of Devilyn before she immediately felt her lips pressed against hers. She didn't plan to make it so easy for Devilyn so she used full strength to shove the woman away, watching the nude lady devil tumble over a chair to land painfully at her side. She licked her own full plumped lips and said, "Ah, yes. You're rude, just like any devil."

Devilyn made no sound in response to the sudden push. The open scratch wounds at her hip immediately closed, perks of being a powerful immortal. Barbra wanted to play games, something she was more than willing to oblige. She pushed herself to stand and glared at the shadow demon while her scleras shift to black. By the movement of her left hand, black substance surfaced from the ground to curl around Barbra's legs. The tar-like tentacle restraints moved with haste to quickly seize her arms as well to keep her pinned against the wall. Her gasp and grunts to wiggle the substance of proved futile, it made Devilyn smirk.

"I think that is what you fancy most, Barbra. Just look at you, squirming like a victim," taunted Devilyn while she moved close to grab at the hem of her dress and lift it up high enough to see Barbra did not wear any underwear, it delighted her to see that behind Barbra's womanly composure she was one to always make herself an easy access somehow. Devilyn knelt down and watched the black tentacle restraints tightly curl around Barbra's limbs to reduce her ability to even move. "A _victim_ you shall be."

Words couldn't be said, they were completely robbed from Barbra when she felt Devilyn's nightly colored snake tongue drag horizontally across her vulva, her two piercings caused double the pleasurable friction when they reached up to her clitoris. Barbra heaved a loud moan from the pain the restraints squeezing against her muscles and from Devilyn's tongue assaulting her clitoris mercilessly. When she looked down she saw glowing grey eyes gazing back up, indulging in every expression she made. Devilyn moved her claws up to scratch her inner thighs, the sharp tips drag deep until their punctured through the flesh to watch black blood ooze out, Barbra screamed and bucked her hips, desiring more pleasure than the pain. Devilyn chuckled against her inner folds and extends her tongue in her entrance and clenched her bloody claws at her hips and moved them accordingly to her tongue movements that licked every tender spot she could find. Barbra moaned the lady devil's name and rolled her eyes back, feeling her body slowly submit to her.

As much as she enjoyed Barbra's moans and whimpers she had to embed in the shadow demon's mind that this was a punishment for her insolence. She had the desire to both scare Barbra and make her orgasm, the madness overtaking the devil when savoring her intimate taste. More black substance formed up against the wall and moved over Barbra's face. She watched her attempt to move her face away and lips close. Devilyn acted fact and began to suck on Barbra's clit, her tongue encircling around the tender nub that made the woman shiver and gasp that gave one black tendril the opportunity to venture in between her plumped lips. Barbra's noises became muffled and tears began to form in her eyes. 

"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous," whispered Devilyn when she trailed her palms over Barbra's inner thighs, seeing that they already healed. Annoying. Devilyn reached her hands upward to claw below her breasts, chuckling wickedly at Barbra's abdominal muscles quiver from the claws flaying away a few chunks of flesh just for more black blood to cascade down her cocoa colored skin, damping the gown. The blood reached down over her pale face, she was careful not to intake it due to knowing how poisonous it could be. Regardless of her not able indulge in gluttony of the ichor, she was still pleased seeing Barbra in such a helpless state, under her control. It ignited her.

Barbra's wounds couldn't heal as fast as she wanted, she concentrate due to Devilyn's tongue mercilessly lapping away at her womanhood. The ordeal of both pleasure and pain overtook her in a way to where she couldn't fight to resist any of this. One thing that was for certain is that she needed to cum, but when she signaled she was about to Devilyn retract her tongue and pressed one of her palms against her sex to block her access to release. Barbra bit down the best she could with the tendrils in her mouth as her whimpers were fully muted by it.

"Who said you can orgasm, hm? What makes you think you deserve it? Devilyn snarled, baring her serrated teeth at Barbra watery eyes gazing back at her. She pressed the pad her thumb against the hood of her clitoris and massages it with a relaxed grin. "Give me a reason, beautiful."

Her pelvis ached and her womanhood heated, she moved her hips the best she could in rhythm of Devilyn's movements. The moment she felt her hand moved away she released hard, causing her face to heat up with embarrassment. Barbra dared not to look at Devilyn when she felt her orgasm slide down her thighs and pitter patter against the floor. Aside from the rush of euphoria from the humiliation she was able to allow herself to fully heal. She could never be used to how spontaneous the lady devil often is, the rushed was vindictive and absolutely cruel. She loved it. Devilyn's grunt made her look to her, seeing her struggle to breathe made all bashfulness leave from Barbra's face. It was about time the wine she laced with a few droplets of her blood to finally take affect.

Devilyn stumbled back, hunching a little as the black substance began to uncoil around Barbra's limbs and retract from her mouth to soon vanish from her lack of concentration. Beads of sweat formed from her forehead and slid down the sides of her facial features, she rose her head to Barbra and closed her claws into fists. "What did you do?"

Barbra caught herself and made sure to keep her stance poised despite the floor around her was slippery with her own blood and her sexual release, she looked down at his damaged her gown was, such attire didn't matter due to having so many but she added more to the shocking twist by exhaling a sarcastic gasp. She carefully walked close to Devilyn and placed one hand under her chin and said, "Nighty-night pretty bird. It's my turn."

As though on cue, Devilyn felt all her stamina deduct at an alarming rate. Her sight blurred after Barbra smirked cruelly. Her consciousness slipped away and she fell forward right into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnigmaticSoul here. Finally finished my part here, with Devilyn being my character and Barbra being my girlfriend's I plan to make this the best collaboration story I've ever been in.

**Author's Note:**

> heeheh hohohgjk  
I don't think I ever received the chance to compose woman on woman action, but now I do ^^  
These two lovely women are just the female counterparts to me and my boyfriend's characters- figured I ought to do something with them ^^


End file.
